The Face that Launched a Thousand Ships
by 1101
Summary: A Ganymede fanfic . Lemons maybe in future chapters. Please review!
1. Sneak Peak: From the Diary of Ganymede

I stared at the ashes that used to be my chamber, with the burning torch still in my hand. Most of the flames had already gone out, contained in my room. The walls here are nothing more than clouds, which accurately describes the level of privacy I enjoy. I didn't care then what He would say about the mess, part of me doesn't care now. He didn't come to visit, or ask about the soot constantly behind my ears. He didn't care about the streaks of grey in my golden hair from sleeping in the wreckage. Enslaved for eternity, yet this was the only time I'd ever felt like Cinderella. Luxuries that I'd gotten used to from the King disappeared like Hermes in the night. I waited for him to call on me, for anything. He suddenly gone from saying my name a thousand times a day to zero. Did he forget what it was? Hera sneered that He'd finally grown bored of me and like all of His other playthings, I'd been tossed aside. Sometimes He turns people into dolls and keeps them on a shelf until they learn to not steal the vessel that carries the Sun. I wished he had done that with me, at least I wouldn't have suffered. He thinks He's greedy for wanting my company all the time, I'm addicted to His attention. I was dying. For the longest moment I endured it, hidden from sight, because I believed the lies. Hera wove me a burial shroud. It showed nothing less than my body on a pyre with my home engulfed in flames behind it. There were moments when I wished I had died with my city.

Nobody would listen to my absurd theory, I'd been ordered out of sight and Hades made a bid on my soul. I decided that if I was going to die, I wasn't going to do it here. I left easily, with nothing. I would have gone unnoticed, expect Hermes was there. He didn't stop me. Actually He claimed to only have wanted my brownie recipe. He didn't get it.

I did the one thing I knew I could never do. I found a ship and joined the crew. I expected to be crispy by the end of the day. To my utmost surprise the sky remained clear. My suspicions had been confirmed, my King was replaced an a mere imposter. I was sailing for a week, mourning to much to enjoy the freedom of the waves. My lord doesn't know that Poseidon, the God he accuses of wanting to steal me, saved my life. Poseidon once took a vow to protect all people of Troy, and He carried it through. The God of the Oceans guided me away from the gates of Hades, and towards the Isle of Morpheus. I ate the dream flowers and time stopped moving for me. I waited for my King's return with a divine level of patience.

I hate watching the sunrise. It makes me feel trapped in time, but I have to watch it. I yearn for those twenty minutes a day of dusk. It's the closest thing to darkness I have left. The sun is always shinning, day and night, on my side of the mountain. Even inside, even in the dungeon, you can just feel that the sun is shinning. I miss watching the stars and wondering if there really were crazy immortals turning people into constellations. I actually always wanted a constellation to be named after me, but I thought t was going to be completely different. What good is having your own constellation if you never see the stars? Well, I get to see one Star and I get to wake up everyday wondering what kind of trouble she'll get into. I want to buy insurance for My Lord's temple against chaotic damage. I should make a note to have a skype call with Osiris on the matter.


	2. Introducing Ganymede: Prince of Troy

I woke up shrouded in lush blankets, pillows, and assorted fluffy objects that foreign dignitaries left behind. My bed spread suffocated me, and I wondered if – in death- I could finally be without excessive fabric. My status, Prince of Troy, didn't care that I didn't care for reckless luxuries. The door creaked open, slowly, and my attendant shuffled in. Demetri was shapely and attractive with midnight curls framing his angular face. I stood up slowly, not terribly eager to get the morning moving. As always, I had to remind my faithful servant that I could, and would, brush my own blonde waives and dress myself. He found his usual seat by the window and stared longingly outside. Watching him I felt caged, a lion brought in for torture and spectacle.

"I'm going out today." I announced in my royal falsetto. Demetri didn't attempt to hide the frown forming just about his new-found chin hair.

"Your father, The KING, will cut off my head for sure this time." Demetri murmured.

"Relax," I assured him, "I'll take a guard or two." Demetri didn't look convinced.

My father insisted that citizens are not allowed to kill his children, that was an honor he reserved solely for himself. The thought made me shudder. My daily dose of flashbacks consumed me, the horse, the river, my late mother. No, I couldn't waste my thoughts there. I forced a smile and left the palace more quietly than a kitchen mouse in December.

The market place hummed with the electricity of people moving about. I stopped to give a poem to passing patrons and songs to adoring children. At home palace life consumed me, forcing every minute into an existence mundane to leave weavers casting death curses on unsuspecting passerbys. Here, in the market I skipped joyfully around the commotion, hoping that nobody would recognize me.

I found my usual seat, a rock with a carved-out surface that fit perfectly around my bottom. It was uniquely placed facing southeast and under the shade of a bountiful apple tree; I plucked a fruit off easily. A child sat down a few paces in front of me, I waited. There would be at least a few more, and I didn't want anyone to miss it. After half a dozen children or so sat before me I began to speak. I recounted myths and legends of Gods, monsters, and heroes.

I loved enchanting the hearts of children with my voice, I loved giving them hope that there were demi-Gods powerful enough to save mankind from the worst of monsters. Lies, all lies. While still telling great epics, I silently chided myself. How could I lead children into such beliefs, knowing that one day they will learn air pressure causes storms, not a Sea God. Knowing that one day they'll learn that the Gods are a mythical as the Earth being round. These thoughts consumed me. I didn't stop. I didn't stutter. I lost myself in the stories, wishing for a miracle to lift me out of my political prison. I reached the end of the epic and drew a long breath. I realized that the children had all run off and I told my stories to one old beggar alone. I smiled warmly at him and watched the sun slowly sink behind the horizon. Gods, how much time had I lost here today. My voice was raw and sore. I offered the beggar my apple and he took it eagerly.

The beggar spoke, filling the silence, "Thank you, kind lad. I wish I could pay you in coin but alas the Fates have not been so kind. I could return the favor, of course, if offered a place at your table tonight."

I responded with a monotone, rehearsed statement, "My father would love to receive you as his guest, please Sir, if you'll just follow me." I led the beggar to the steps of the palace.

Dinner felt disastrous. My father shot me violent glares behind his back all evening. Still, Xenia reigned and the beggar was entertained. He was given only the broth from the stew and only water in place of mead. He was denied sleeping chambers and forced to sleep in the stables. After the meal, the beggar recounted the myth of Baucis and Philemon beautifully. It did not move my father. The treatment of my guest made me ill, I couldn't stand it. I ate nothing.

Everyone left and I found myself seated alone with the poor old man. I passed him my untouched food. He passed through several emotions in an instant, wonder, bewilderment, thankfulness, respect. He took the food, "You aren't going to eat?" He asked me finally.

"I never eat before my guests, and the meal you were served was a mere insult. My deepest apologies about my father." We sat in silence as he ate. After he had finished I lead him, not to the stables, but to my own sleeping chamber. He bowed respectfully and I asked if he needed anything else. I stumbled around until I found Demetri's room. After a short conversation and some stolen biscuits, Demetri agreed to let me sleep next to him tonight. I was grateful for the company. Demetri and I made love three times that night, under my father's roof. I was learning how to be quiet, Demetri made it difficult.

My father summoned me in the early morning, before I had time to check on my guest. Thankfully, Demetri was amused at having someone he could pamper. My father hollered about my activities yesterday and about bringing a stranger inside. Please, it's not like a foreigner was going to burn our house down. The argument was boisterous and violent and I silently prayed to Zeus that my guest couldn't hear. I knew that Zeus was only a fictional character acting out the scenes in legends, but the act of praying comforted me. My father screamed about "my personal life choices" but he meant my sexuality. Why won't people stop asserting that sexuality is a choice?

He didn't cut my head off. I bowed my head silently and left, my footsteps echoing in the hall. My guest stepped out of the corridor shadows and I knew, once again, that sky dwellers hadn't heard my plea. My guest said nothing, just examined the pain and anguish on my face. He bowed and walked away. The beggar left that night, despite a thunderstorm that would make even seasoned travelers think twice about leaving the cozy fires. Gods, I wish I could have gone with him.

My father grew increasingly resentful of my sexuality with each passing sun. Finally, he couldn't bear the sight of me and he left my schedule open to tend a small flock outside the city. He thought he was punishing me, that I envied the political tutors or the horseback riding lessons. I relished being away from Troy, I loved watching the sun rise over the mountains.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I smiled, it must have been Demetri. I swung around and kissed him, eyes closed and unannounced.

Muscular hands closed around my waist pulling me closer and I realized it was not Demetri kissing me. This kiss was powerful, assertive. I savored it for a few moments before I opened my eyes. Tousled grey-blonde locks and a muscular frame. He was defiantly older than me, maybe twice my age? Maybe more? I knew every face in the city, I did not know his.

"Wh- Who are you?" I stammered softly, blushing from the passion of the kiss

"You don't recognize me young prince?" He replied and his form shifted into the beggar I once fed and then back to the lustful man I just kissed.

I honestly don't remember if I bowed, and then fainted, or fainted and then bowed. When I awoke I discovered one rather important difference: my flock had been stolen. I was also laying half-naked on a cloud floating around in something that I suspected was also a cloud, but ye Gods where had my sheep gotten off to.


	3. I've lost my sheep

He woke me up with a light kiss to the forehead. I was lost and disoriented. Where was this cloud kingdom, surly this wasn't Mount Olympus? I put the thought aside as absurd. I drew in a deep breath to scream but it lodged in my throat. I made no sound. I tried to stand up, you could have carved idols from my legs. The stranger, Zeus?, picked me up easily and set me next to a bath. The bath was elegant, which scenes of river nymphs playing with satyrs. The title reflected a navy blue so deep I couldn't make out how deep it was.

The stranger spoke, "Ganymede, do you know where you are?"

I politely asked him to find a medicine man for me as I was delirious or dead. "Is this Mount Olympus?" I inquired nervously

He affirmed my fears. This was Olympus. He was Zeus. Great. Silence filled the hall, I got the urge to fill it. I worked up some courage and put on my falsetto, "Where are my sheep?"

He chuckled, "You don't ask how your family is, or when you'll see them, or why I've brought you here? I've returned your sheep to your father and offered him a horse in return for losing you."

I held back a scream, "I am lost then?"

"Hardly," He replied, "I'd like to offer you a position in my court."

My heart stopped beating for a moment, "Excuse me, sir?"

He smiled, "The first thing you'll learn about me is that I do not repeat myself. Alas, recently the cupbearer position has been vacated and I would like to have you as my new bearer of cups. You may of course decline and I will send you home after some rest and a meal."

My throat had trouble finding the words, "I – I accept this honor Lord Zeus."

He smiled at me, "Well I can't have my new cupbearer walking around filthy, how about a bath?"

I nodded once.

He moved in closer and slid his hand on my shoulder. His touch sent waves of pleasure through my body as he lightly fingered the strap of my chiton. "May I?" the he asked softly. I nodded once more, too lost in euphoria to form coherent sentences. Zeus slowly slid the chiton off, slowly gazing my naked body. Gently, he slid me into the warm waters. I took care not to disrupt the calm surface.

For an instant, he just watched the me, then he left the bath room and waited inside his chambers. The water revived me as water always did. I was half river nymph, but somehow the trait was hidden in my siblings. I must have bathed for hours.

When I climbed out I discovered a new outfit. It was eastern, with strange cloth. It was two pieces, one longer piece covered my stomach and legs and a shorter piece for my torso. I longed for a simple chiton.

I knocked quietly on the door and slowly opened it, just in case Zeus had not wanted me to leave the bath. He beckoned me in. I silently walked over to Zeus and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Lord Zeus, for the bath and the clothing." Adding a new level of formality that was suddenly appropriate. My eyes examined the patterns on the floor, trying to decipher how one builds floors inside of clouds.

Zeus closed the distance between us in a single stride and caressed the bottom of my chin. He slowly pulled it up so that he could gaze into my crystal eyes. I gasped slightly, having never looked Zeus (or any God) in the eyes before. I had never even looked his own father in the eyes. A wave of emotions consumed me, I felt honored and confused and … wow those eyes were gorgeous. I stared deeply into Zeus' grey eyes, mesmerized. I could feel his breath on my skin, it was tantalizing.

Out of respect for the King of the Gods, I dropped my gaze, disappointed because I knew in that moment that I wanted to spend an eternity gazing into his stormy eyes, but alas, it was not my place. My heart sank with my gaze into the floor.

Zeus gripped my chin more firmly pulled my eyes up once again. Zeus' beard tickled my face a bit. Zeus quietly issued the first order that he would ever give me, "Don't ever hide your eyes from me again." For an instant I, peering into Zeus' soul, was afraid. Then it passed and I smiled warmly and for the first time ever said to Zeus "As you wish, My Lord." Zeus leaned in a kissed me again more passionately than the first time. I spent the night with him, fully clothed, wrapped in his divine arms, and feeling truly safe for the first time in my life.


	4. Imprisoned

When I awoke, Zeus had gone from the room. I stared blankly at the ceiling, wondering what I was supposed to do. Thoughts of him consumed my entire being, slowly as if the thoughts knew I might just explode from thinking about his embrace too much. After spending serval hours alone with my thoughts, I got up and decided to fix the linens on the bed, it was easier said than done. Zeus' bed happen to be made of a calm storm cloud and it didn't take me long to realize that it was floating a few inches off the floor. Sighing with new-found determination, I eventually made the bed. I sat around the room for a few more hours, waiting patiently, but still Zeus had not returned. "Surly," I thought to myself "Zeus wouldn't go to all the trouble to bring me here to let me starve in his room?"

I, however, could not bring myself to open the door. Zeus hadn't forbidden it of course, but I knew better than to just wander alone around Olympus. I resolved in waiting, hoping very much that Zeus had not forgotten me. Left with nothing to do, I drifted off to sleep again, hoping my dreams would be pleasant.

When I awoke again I smelled wonderful food. Zeus brushed my blonde hair out of my face and softly kissed my lips. I opened my eyes and was overcome with relief that he had not forgotten me. The king set a bowl of fine foods in front of me. I sat up and while I ate the room was filled with silence. I dared not speak without cause, for fear of the Gods runs deep in my veins. At last, when I had finished a healthy portion, Zeus spoke. "I hope you will forgive my lack of hospitality, finding food that you could eat was…" the King paused as if trying not to say difficult, "entertaining." I looked at Zeus and simply smiled a youthful innocent smile.

There was another silence, but the type of silence between the God and me wasn't uncomfortable. We were both simply enjoying each other's presence. I stared at his gorgeous eyes and robust features. I knew that Gods occasionally disguised themselves as beggars, but the transformative was night and day. There was a knock on the door.

Before Zeus had finished saying "Enter." I had found time to get up and open the door for the young lady on the other side. I wasn't sure why I reacted so quickly and decisively. Hebe, the youth in question, tumbled through the doorway with too much force and almost lost her balance on the way in.

She seemed shocked, "Father since when do your doors open themselves?!" I turned towards her and bowed my head and said for the first time, "My apologies, my lady." The Goddess Hebe, in all her divine splendor, simply screamed. Hera, Zeus' wife and Queen of Olympus, rushed in at the sound of her child's screaming.

Zeus spoke firmly, "Hera, my Queen, Hebe… met Ganymede, my new cupbearer."

Hera was miffed and in her shocked state Hebe spoke up, "But isn't that my job?!"

Zeus showed no emotion, "Not anymore dear, you shall preside solely over Goddess of Youth after you finish training Ganymede."

Hera was fully enraged now, having me in Zeus' chambers. She bellowed commands at me and Hebe, leaving no room for questions, "Get. The. Fuck. Out." Hebe and I both left quickly without protest, I didn't want to leave the safety of Zeus' arms, but I knew that disobeying an enraged Hera was a death sentence. Once we were clear of the indoor thunderstorm that had arisen out of nowhere, Hebe gave me the tour, told me what my duties were and left me alone to struggle out of spite. I wasn't sure why she was trying to sabotage me, since the poets have always told us that Hebe's position as cupbearer was a mere formality. Hermes, the god of messengers and thieves, showed up later and guided me to a guestroom that remarkably had my name on it and told me that I was not to go to Zeus until I was summoned.

The guest chambers were nice, with magical luxuries I hadn't had in Troy. I shuddered, I didn't want to think about that place. There were clothes that were all in my size, as well as a bath that seemed to fill itself. Someone brought me food a few times a day, it was mostly bland and overcooked, like the person cooking it had never tried to prepare mortal food before. I suppose that whoever was cooking probably hadn't. I had everything I needed, even a chamber pot that was always empty. I had no reason to leave; I didn't leave. I had gone from an honored guest to a prisoner in just one day. My thoughts consumed me. I supposed the door was locked, but I hadn't actually tried to open it,

I waited over a week, silently suffering in pain. I did nothing; I spoke to no one. After a week, I just assumed he'd forgotten about me. Was I to waste away here? I cautiously approached the door; I just wanted some fresh air, surly that was allowed. I slowly wrapped my fingers around the latch and gave a weak push. To my surprise it opened. A took a deep breath and stepped into the corridor.


	5. The Garden

I made my way to the garden, avoiding everyone's gaze. I found that it lingered on the edge of a forest. I took a deep breath and climbed the closest tree. It was a sturdy oak, I felt safe hidden in its branches. Then I heard the King's voice. Zeus, who I managed to miss by mere moments was now sitting in the garden flirting with some Nymphs I hadn't noticed. Being so close to him, it felt like my whole body came alive. Still, I couldn't tell him I was here. I couldn't shout or whisper his name. I knew that he'd be angry if he found out that I left the comforts of my chamber. I was content just to watch him, just to be nearer to him again. I yearned from his embrace, even though I was almost certain he'd forgotten all about me.

He whisked one of the nymphs into the cover of the forest and began to enjoy himself. They had gone from my hiding spot, but I still wasn't sure if it was safe to climb down. Then I noticed Hera strolling towards the garden. If she discovered the pair of love birds, the nymph could be in serious danger. I managed to climb down the tree just before I came into her sight. Zeus, having noticed both Hera and myself, hid with the nymph behind a large rock. I wondered how many other times he'd hidden there before. I felt a pang of jealously for the young nymph, but I ignored it.

Hera, much calmer that I had seen her last time, approached me. I bowed deeply to her. She addressed me, "Boy (having already forgotten my name) have you seen my husband about?"

I really can't lie. I try to lie and people typically just laugh. I have, however, gotten good at leaving out important details. "He ordered me to await his summons, my Queen. If I had seen him then I would be guilty of disobeying his direct wishes. Have you checked the throne room?"

She clearly believed me. She scoffed, reminded me to stay out of her daughter's way and walked off. I bowed again. After she had gone, Zeus came out of the trees.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I bowed to him. I fell to my knees and begged his forgiveness. Silently sobbing as the pain consumed me. He told me to stand up. I rose uneasily, keeping my eyes glued to the ground. I remembered his order and lifted my gaze to meet his. Instead of finding anger in his eyes I found thankfulness. He wiped the tears from my cheek and brushed my now messy hair from my face. Leaning down, he kissed just my forehead. I wanted to ask him if he had forgotten about me, or why he hadn't summoned me. We simply enjoyed a moment of silence together. I was in terrible pain, filling my head with thoughts that he regrets his decision and can't send me home. I was convinced that he was simply waiting for me to die. He smiled and simply said, "I have to go find Hera, please for your own safety, stay in your room." And vanished.


	6. One Bolt Later

More time passed and Zeus still hadn't summoned me; I was beginning to wonder if he ever would. I could bear it no longer; didn't I have the right to see the person that had taken me here?

I left my room again and slowly crept up on the door, trying to keep my nerve together. I made it all the way to Zeus' council room unnoticed. I took a deep breath and knocked. The stress of defying the King was too much. Hebe, still acting as cupbearer, opened the door to find a crumpled-up Trojan.

As my vision was fading out, I noticed everyone's eyes turned to Zeus. I had defied him and he didn't have a reputation for being the most emotionally stable being in all of creation. I was revived staring into the golden eyes that Could only have been Apollo, Lord of Prophecy. Quickly, with Apollo's help I stumbled to my feet. I unsteadily walked over to Zeus and bowed as lowly as I could. I said nothing as I examined the colorful title pattern at my feet.

Zeus was fuming. Anger and disbelief filled the room at my PUBLIC disobedience. I swore silently, knowing that even if I survived this, he'd never forgive me. I knew that he wanted to simply send me home and let Hebe remain as cupbearer. I could feel it. I was forcing his hand; he would either have to kill me or send me home now. He was shooting off sparks. The king drew a lightning bolt, not willing to look weak in front of his royal court. Normally Zeus wouldn't have hesitated, he was swift and deadly. I (unlike the rest of humanity) didn't freak out, try to run, or beg for forgiveness and mercy. I just stood there with my head lowered.

Zeus' voiced boomed over the Olympians, "Explain yourself Prince of Troy."

My voice was barely audible, even to the Gods in the room, "I can offer you no excuse my King. I disobeyed your orders. Punish me if you will."

Zeus walked over, lightning bolt in hand. He was just about to take aim when he asked, "What did I tell you boy?"

I took in a short breath, certain of my own death "To not come until you summoned me my King?"

Zeus was standing in front of me now, still gripping one billion volts "No, I told Hermes to tell you that. What did I tell you?"

I stammered, clueless for an instant, "To never hide my eyes from you?!"

Zeus put the lightning away, "So just what do you think you are doing?"

I found my last nugget of strength and slowly lifted my gaze to meet Zeus' eyes, terrified that Zeus was now going to kill the mortal who dared look him in the eyes. It felt that the weight of 50 horses to lift my chin up slightly. I found his storm-grey eyes and lost my soul in them.

Zeus' anger, to the surprise of everyone in the room, melted away. He crossed the rest of the distance between us and wiped the tears off my cheeks. He smiled and picked me up bridal style. I was perplexed, but I didn't protest. His touch was soothing. He walked back over to his throne. He simply sat me on his lap and continued on with the meeting as if nothing had happened. Hera stormed from the room a few minutes later. I relaxed and just let my head rest comfortably on his chest.


End file.
